I just felt my geek go up
by disquietservitude
Summary: Metis/Josh. World of Warcraft geekdom, Josh beats Metis in a duel to get out of having to talk about the kiss. This takes place immediately after the very first page of kissing, before the explanation and confession when Nuu was posting a page a week.


_Disclaimer: I do not own said characters or series, credit goes entirely to the lovely and talented Nuu and Cloverx_

His backpack landed on the floor with a satisfying thunk, trig textbook with its lovingly drawn flipbook of giant-fish-voraciously-eating-a-certain-blonde-Jock etched into the bottom right pages shifting muffled against dark green hoodie he had been wearing this morning when I'm-not-even-going-there-right-now happened. Booting up his pc, he waited for Maelstrom to load, stripping off the clunky rings on his left hand. Rings were not optimal for keyboarding rapidly. Yay-ah. A little WoW to get his mind off… things. Things like soft lips, and eyelashes against his cheek. Thinks like intense blue gray eyes, and hair softer than any hair in the existence of hair had any right to be. Yeah… things like that. Closing his eyes, Metis scrubbed his hands over his face, mouth fighting between a grin and a frown. What the fuck. What. The fuck. Whatthefuck. He groaned. After the first bell had rung and they had been forced to scramble apart… they hadn't had a chance to talk about. It. The kiss. The surprise kiss. The fucking amazing oh-my-god-I'm-getting-fucking-hard-thinking-about-it-now kiss. What the _fuck_?! Wasn't Charles the one who? Didn't Josh? But Charles is the one… Metis sighed, opening his eyes and focusing on the computer screen reluctantly. Wow. Wow would make things better. Loading up his male Orc rogue, May started running around, dagger in one hand, badass sword in the other. Spoiling for a fight. Alliance fuckers.

Josh was having issues. To be specific, Josh was stuck in a crack. And he couldn't get out.

"What the hell? Why would Blizzard make a crack you _can't_ fucking get out of?!" After having been killed by a badass Alliance Rogue on stealth, Josh's blood elf Paladin had been resurrected as a ghost in the graveyard. Running towards his corpse in a straight line seemed like a simple thing. Fucking exciting, one level after being able to go to outlands and he was scampering about, exploring Black Temple. Yeah, sure it was probably overconfident to take on that batch of level 69s… yeah, fuckin' stupid is what it was. Josh groaned, tapping the keys and watching his female jump and jump and jump and _fuck he was NOT going to get out of this fucking crack._ Sitting back, Josh stared at the screen for a long moment, zoning out. To be honest, his head hadn't been in the game from the beginning. Tapping his fingers against the edge of the desk, he licked his lips. May… those fluttering hands like birds against his shoulders, uncertain whether to push away or pull closer. Those lips parting slowly beneath his hot tongue before that dammed bell rang… Josh frowned, tapping the key a couple more times. Jump, jump, jump, jump… dammit. Sighing, he opened the guild chat, resignedly sending out a call for a high level paladin to come resurrect him. This blew.

Metis stealthed along, zooming in and out on his fugly, hulking orc. If I were an Orc in real life, no fucking jock could put their paws on me. May frowned, propping his chin in one hand as he scurried along half crouched, keeping an eye out for yellow text. Unless I wanted them to.Shaking his head on the thought, a jiggling name icon on the ground caught May's eye. Lirva? What kind of name was Lirva for any self respecting horde member? Crab walking over to the deep valley in the rock, he watched curiously as the female scrabbled frantically almost almost almost… ohhh, slid back down. Damn, didn't even know there was a place you couldn't get out of in the game. Note to self: Be careful around Dragonmaw Fortress. Metis snorted, rolling his eyes. What an idiot. What was a level 59 doing in this area anyways? Tapping on the whisper channel, Metis started typing.

DanteMaycry: What the fuck are you doing down there?

Lirva: …

Lirva: I'm stuck!

DanteMaycry: Yeah, I can see that dumbass. Why're you a 59 and in BlackTemple?

Lirva: …

Lirva: I thought I could take 'em… then there were too many of them…

DanteMaycry: Right. God, you remind me of this stupid Jock at my school. I'll bet you play football, don't you?

Lirva: …

Shaking his head, Metis made his character wander away, reaching over and snapping on the radio. Perky Polly on 106.3 Today's Hawt Hits chirped out from the grill.

"And that was Avril Lavigne's My Happy Ending. Dedicated with love from Michelle to her Joshyjock." He frowned, hacking away at an NPC. Josh. Perfect. Just the person he had wanted to avoid. He couldn't keep his ears from perking though, straining to catch more on the object of his frustrations… and fantasies. "Wait t'go Josh, for being a fan of our A-v-r-i-l. Next up we have-" Metis' fingers stilled on the keys, blinking at the radio. A-v-r-i-l… l-i-r-v-a… Whoa. No way. No fucking way. Backtracking to the fortress, he peered over the edge to see the same blood elf standing there passively, probably whispering at someone else. Interesting. Josh was horde. He was horde. Somehow, he had always pictured Josh as some badass big muscled dude on the do-gooder Alliance side of things.

DanteMaycry: hey, you find someone to help you out?

Lirva: Yeah, a paladin from my guild's coming to resurrect me. My body is on the other side of the hill.

Fuckin' figures. Of course Josh would be in a guild, with plenty of buddies to help him out. If it even was Josh. Scratching his chin thoughtfully, May glanced over at his cell phone. Of course he had his number stored… he could call… but did he really want to?

Lirva: Hey, thanks again for coming and resurrecting me. No one warned me about that crack.

Viri'ani: Yeah no prob. Stay out of Black Temple dumbshit, you're not a high enough level to do anything.

Lirva: heh, yeah. Thanks.

Josh carefully negotiated his way out of contested territory, and definitely out of that dammed dungeon. Panning out from his character, he noticed that mocking rogue following him, keeping his distance. Now what the fuck did he want? His phone toodled out She's Freaky by Pitbull, and without taking his eyes off the screen, he reached over and flipped it open, cradling it against one shoulder as he sat his character down and let her recharge. Leaning back on the back legs of his chair, he rested his knees against the side of his desk, twirling a pen between his fingers lazily.

"Yeah?"

"Hey. It's me."

Josh almost overbalanced, standing up just in time as the chair crashed over backwards. Cursing under his breath, he bent and straightened it, clearing his throat nervously.

"Hey… Metis. Um. Hi."

"Are you on the Maelstrom server?"

Josh blinked, pulling the phone away from his ear and looking from it to his computer screen and back to the phone. Frowning, he put it back to his ear, wandering over to the window and bracing his elbows against the glass pane, looking outside. The sun was starting to set, orange and pink reflecting in puddles of water scattered across his driveway.

"Uh… yeah."

"…"

"…"

"…so?"

"so what?" Josh asked dumbly, knowing exactly what the so was for. No. Just… no. He did NOT want to talk about that… that earlier stupidity. No. Just no.

"So what's with this morning?"

"Uh… I don't want to talk about it?"

"What!? You're just going to… to do what you did to me and pretend it never happened?!"

Josh let his silence speak for itself. It was, after all, how he operated. Metis may act like a romance writer on crack and want to talk out his feelings and stuff, but there was no way in hell he would be willing to-

"Wanna duel?"

"…"

"…"

"…come again?"

"I'm DanteMaycry, you were the idiot stuck in the crack at Black temple, right?"

Josh could feel his eyes itch and his cheeks heat with embarrassment.

"Oh, uh, yeah."

"So you wanna duel? If I win, we talk about this morning."

Josh frowned, rubbing his eyes. Careful consideration brought new insight. He was fucked.

"If I win we don't have to talk about it?"

"That's right."

Dammit. Why did he have to sound so smug? It just made him sound like he was channeling fucking Charles. Which made him want to prove something. What the hell was he trying to prove?

"Fine."

Metis grinned, shutting his phone. Lets see, a level 65 rogue on stealth versus a level 59 Paladin. Josh didn't have a chance. Gloating to himself, he challenged the resting Lirva to a duel. Avril spelled backwards… jesus, Josh was rapidly losing cool points here. Cause naming your WoW character after the main guy in Devil May Cry was so much better. Well. It _was!_ So all he had to do now was stealth, sneak up behind Josh and Sap him so he can't attack run away or heal, then start Stun Locking him to stun and cause damage. Easy peasy lemon cheesy. Except. That's not what fucking happened.

-DanteMaycry went stealth-

-Lirva cast Consecration, an Area of Effect spell. If anything runs within a certain range, they will be forced out of stealth-

-DanteMaycry Sapped Lirva, paralyzed her long enough to Stun Lock her. Now out of stealth – Metis' fingers stumbled on the keys, accidentally tapping a regular attack instead of a Stun Lock. Josh's character shook herself out of the Sap and started aggressively attacking the now non-stealthed Orc. Metis cursed, mashing the keyboard as he tried to back away far enough to restealth.

-Paladin casts Repentance on Rogue, Rogue is now incapacitated for 6 seconds-

-Paladin casts Avenging Wrath on self, increases all damage done to opponent by 30-

-Paladin casts Hammer of Justice, stuns rogue for 6 seconds-

-Paladin casts Seal of Justice on self, gives every melee attack a chance t stun for 2 seconds-

-Paladin attacks with Judgment, causes 20 second stun- Josh grinned, raining down regular attacks on Metis' head. There was a reason Paladins were brickhouses, regular attacks combined with spells equaled death to all enemies! He kept a steady tempo of his fingers on the keys, bobbing his head to a song in his head. Yessss, no talking for _this_ boy. Fuck talking. Talking was awkward.

Gritting his teeth, Metis finally broke out of the lock and broke away long enough to stealth.

"Take _this_ you fuckin' Jock!"

-Rogue Saps Paladin-

-Rogue Stun Locks Paladin, Paladin is incapacitated- Metis battered away at the paralyzed Josh, alternating Stun Locks with regular attacks until he was down to 10 percent health. Checking the time left on the last Stun Lock, he debated Stun Locking him a last time but shrugged it off, grinning giddily. He wouldn't need it! He could take him down before the stun lock ran out of time.

Or not.

-Paladin breaks free of Stun Lock-

-Paladin bubble shields self-

Damn. Metis stared at the screen. He bubble shielded. Which means he can heal himself. I can't. That sucks… but I can still win this. I don't have to flee the duel, I can still beat him. He tightened his lips grimly. Fuckin' jock thinks he can just come in and kiss me… and then just ignore it, like it never happened? Just like that sucker punch? Oh nuh-uh, no way.

-Paladin has healed-

-Paladin has healed-

Metis prowled outside the bubble shield, clashing his dagger and sword against the impenetrable protection. Waiting.

-Paladin's bubble shield has worn off-

-Paladin casts the Seal of Righteousness, additional 169 damage for each melee attack-

Josh and Metis hacked away at each other, hulking Orc straining against pretty Night Elf, both boys sitting in their separate rooms concentrating one hundred percent on the glowing screens before them. The sun sank beneath the horizon outside, Metis' open bedroom window pulling in a light night breeze that ghosted across his skin. The fair skinned emo boy shivered. His health was getting down there… that worried him. He couldn't just heal like the paladin, and he couldn't back off enough to stealth… he banged at his keyboard, grinding his teeth. Fuckin'… jock…

-Paladin casts Judgement, additional 208-228 damage-

Hoe fuck. Suddenly, May's health is down to 6-7 percent. Despite knowing he's never going to hear the end of this, despite knowing he is being pwnzd by a GIRL night elf SIX levels below him, May also knows that if he loses this battle, he is going to be pissed beyond belief. Because if he loses this battle, he's never going to hear those words from those delicious lips that he most wants to hear. The words that will finally penetrate the haze of oblivion Charles claims May walks around in permanently. May wants that. He wants to know. He wants to know why Josh kissed him. Turning heel, he sends his Rogue running. Flee the battle, or lose it altogether? Um, door number one plz. Run away, stealth, try that whole Sap/Stun Lock combo again.

-Paladin casts Hammer of Wrath, instant 665-735 damage-

-Rogue has died-

…

Metis stared at the screen.

Josh stared at the screen.

"What… theFUCK!?"

Josh breathed a sigh of relief, and logged off the server. Well. That was over with.

It had been three hours since the epic battle between Good and Evil. This was what Josh was secretly labeling it in his mind, smugly. Josh, one. Metis, zero. Mom and dad were out of town visiting relatives, and cold pizza for dinner was still the best invention since sliced bread. Tossing the crust back in the box, Josh rubbed his eyes with the back of his wrist, yawning slightly. Math was a breeze. There was something about the way the numbers lined up that was oddly comforting. Parents could yell and threaten divorce, girlfriends could cry and slap and break up with him, insanely creepy misfits could corner him under the bleachers and smirk about things he wished they didn't know (how the _fuck_ did Charles know EVERYthing??), and amazingly dense emo boys could kiss like they had a fucking DATABASE on kissing stored away somewhere and STILL not know why they were being kissed… but numbers still lined up in exactly the ways they were supposed to. The doorbell resounded throughout the empty house, and Josh frowned, pushing the battered paperback of Othello away. Moors… eh, what was the big deal? So the guy went on a rampage and killed his white wife. Things like that happened everyday in the paper, right? Padding barefoot down the darkened hall, he flipped on the stair lights, jogging down them leisurely. Maybe it was Michelle again, come over to complain bitterly about the captain of the basketball team. Word was, she was just as hysterical and emotional around him as she had been with Josh. Sighing heavily, he unlocked the front door (really, if he was a girl, he would look out the window first, but he wasn't a girl. He was a fuckin' football player. Pffft. Stranger danger, whatever.) and hauled it open with a resigned scowl at… Metis. Hands in coat pockets, striped scarp wrapped snugly around the lower portion of his face, dark eyes glaring up at him. Whoa. Whoa. Whoawhoawhoawtfpotato??

"Metis! What're you- I mean, how did you know where I-"

Metis glared with the fiery heat of a thousand suns, holding up a slender sheaf of papers stapled three times down the side.

"Jay. Student directory." Metis bullied his way inside, pushing past the astonished Josh and toeing off his high-tops. "I'm pissed at you."

"Hey, I won that duel fair and square." Josh pointed out, frowning as he closed the door behind him. A swirl of cold air curled around his ankle for an instant and then dissipated under the heat of the house. "You're the one that tried to flee the battle!"

"I did not!" He denied hotly, unwinding his scarf at the demands of the warm atmosphere. "I was just trying to get far enough away to stealth and come back and kick your ass!" Josh stared at him for a moment, then snickered into his fist, his eyes sliding away from May, whose hair was static-ing under the drastic cold to heat exchange, curling and sticking straight up. He just couldn't take him seriously when it looked like someone had gone crazy on his head with a balloon. Josh twisted his mouth to the side to keep from laughing, but it wasn't working. His lips were twitching like a clock had invaded them and was frantically trying to keep time, and Metis was giving him a warning look of don't-you-dare-laugh-at-me-at-a-time-like-this but seriously how was he supposed to keep a straight face when the edges of May's hair were swaying like cobras under a snake charmer's pipe? Reaching out a hand, Josh patted the top of May's head to show him what he was snorting about. Metis' hands flew to the top of his head, a look of embarrassment and surprise dancing across his face as he felt up the electrified bits of hair, and then suddenly both of them were laughing their asses off, leaning against the wall for support and holding their sides. Wiping his eyes from tears of mirth, Metis tried unsuccessfully to channel Charles' death glare, amusement still kindled deep in his dark eyes.

"I'm going to make you say it you know."

Josh's gaze slipped away, the smile fading from his lips as he shook his head resolutely.

"You already know. Charles probably told you, if the…" kiss "you know… didn't give you a hint. I don't have to say it." Metis frowned, taking a step forward.

"Can't you even say it? Kiss, Josh, you kissed me." Josh gaped at Metis.

"Since when're you so fucking calm about it? This morning you were gawping at me like a fish out of water when we had to stop so quickly."

Metis had the grace to look chagrined, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Charles chewed me out when I called after the duel, freaking out." Josh's face darkened in irritation as he turned away, stomping back upstairs.

"Oh." He said flatly. "Charles again." Metis scrambled after him, his own expression of annoyance blossoming across his face.

"Yeah, Charles! He's pretty fucking smart, even though he's a complete ass about it! You know, if it wasn't for him, I probably _never_ would have realized you kissed me because you-" Josh whirled on him in his room, poking a finger sharply in the center of the smaller boy's chest.

"DON'T say it." He growled, eyes narrowed in warning. Metis' eyes narrowed right back, before he grabbed Josh's finger and shoved it aside, filling the space against Josh's chest with his body and they were suddenly kissing and oh god yes this was exactly what they should have been doing ever since Josh opened the door and all either one of them had been thinking about since this morning even if they didn't want to admit it and hands were on shoulders and on waists sliding to lower backs and tongues were twisting and was that a _moan_ Josh had just let slip past his lips??

The room was suddenly hot and stifling, and Josh was panting between demanding kisses and insistent tongue and sharp teeth. Stumbling backwards under the onslaught of pushing hands and seeking mouth, the blonde abruptly found himself sprawled on his back across his bed, head bumping against the wall but mmm fuck the pain was nothing to those teasing fingers walking along the waistband of his jeans, making his hips arch upwards in response. What the hell was going on?! When had… where was…

"You better not have learned this from _him._" He growled between kisses, struggling with Metis' shirt, practically ripping it in his impatience to get it _off_ and touch all that pale smooth skin. Metis chuckled, a throaty, knowing sound, and damn if it didn't make Josh harder and hotter.

"I may not like to read, but the Internet has its many uses." Straddling the jock's hips, Metis tossed aside the shirt Josh had been struggling with, reaching down and pulling the other's off in one fumbled quick motion, letting it snag on Josh's elbow and leaving him to squirm it the rest of the way off as he kissed him again, a quick meeting of mouths and shared breath, hands pressed cool from outside against fevered skin. Plucking and jerking at the button to his jeans, Metis pushed Josh's pants down impatiently, fingers sliding into his boxer briefs and bumping against the trembling, straining erection there, pointed straight at his stomach. They broke the kiss to stare down at May's hand submerged in the dark gray cotton, jagged breathing filling the room as May slid his hand all the way around the other's cock. Josh gulped. Inhaled. And threw his head back on a ragged gasp as May slid his hand down, then up in one strong, tight movement, pumping that throbbing flesh in his fist.

"Uhhn! M-Metis!" Josh fought with the jeans tangled around his ankles, finally managing to kick them off as he reached down and grabbed Metis' hips, fingers tight as he tilted his head back, a needy sound ripping from his throat. Who was that, moaning like a cat in heat on his bed? That couldn't be him…

"I think you like this." Metis whispered, and who knew the boy had such a filthy mouth on him?! "I think you kissed me because you fantasized about my hands on your cock. I think you wanted this… this… right from the beginning." Josh shook his head helplessly, squeezing his eyes shut under the tidal wave of sensation generated from that rapidly slickening hand, that twist of the wrist-

"F-fuck!" With the last shred of his sanity, Josh managed to wrestle Metis' own tight pants open and down, forcing the boy to rise up on his knees, lifting one leg and then the other to allow the pants to slip off, leaving him sitting on Josh's thighs still stroking his cock, clad only in a black wristband and a smirk. Josh gulped.

"Y-you don't… um… wear…"

"Nope."

A strangled sound slipped past Josh's lips as he trailed sensitized fingertips along Metis' hip, taking the emo's impressive hardness in hand and jerking him off to the panted breaths landing soft and hot against his cheeks. They stroked each other in tandem, watching each others hands with slitted eyes, rocking and thrusting until fingers tangled with fingers and cock moved up against slick cock and yes this friction was exactly the thing missing from their lives and only one more thing could make it more perfect-

"M-Metis… nnghh…I'm almost…" Metis could only nod, agreeing silently because yes, he was too, and there were no words that could properly describe this spiraling tightening tugging feeling he was experiencing low in his belly. Groaning, Josh tightened their combined fists around the slick throbbing flesh sliding and grinding together. Maybe once this was all over and done with they could compose a symphony with dips and falls, chords and adagio that might possibly perhaps start to address the weight and intensity of everything building up inside, but right now there was a thumb swirling across the weeping tip of his/his/mine/ours and a wrist was twisting to create sweet sensations that threatened to-

"Fuck! Uhn!" Shuddering violently, Josh threw his head back, eyes squeezing shut as a powerhouse of pleasure shot through him, curling his toes and bowing his back. Metis slowed his milking movements, gazing down at him and drinking in his sweaty, flushed face. Drinking down the shivers that wracked that muscular frame, the fine trembling in Josh's fingers as he reached up and finger combed black hair back from his face, panting and practically mewling mindlessly on the bed. Licking his dry lips, the dark haired young man started pumping his own cock in hand, determined to follow the other over the edge, to reach that heightened peak of pleasure promised by heavy lidded eyes and panted breath. Josh reached down, grabbing Metis' wrist, preventing him from self-completion. Metis raised his eyebrows, frowning.

"Why're you-"

"In me."

Blue eyes met dark ones, and an unspoken acknowledgement passed between the two boys, before Josh reached over and rummaged in his bedside drawer, never breaking the stare they shared. Pulling out a bottle of lotion he kept there for, well, obvious purposes. Come on, he was a normal teenage boy. Handing it wordlessly to Metis, he shifted his hips on the rumpled sheets, raising them slightly and spreading his legs in silent entreaty.

Reaching down, Metis opened the bottle and squirted some out onto his fingers, concentrating with his brows drawn together as he bit his lower lip, working Josh open and wet and ready for him.

"Say you want it." Metis whispered, hovering at the quivering entrance, heavy member in hand. Josh gulped, squirming. Wanting this. Wanting this beyond his next breath, wanting Metis to come inside him, wanting to be one with the boy he ached for. The boy who challenged and comforted him, the boy who brought him every emotion he had always been lacking with girls. Shaking his head, his face heating with embarrassment, Josh couldn't bear to break the words from his lips, his tongue tied in knots, his breathing short and ragged as he pressed pleadingly against the wet tip of that cock.

"Metis…" He whispered, gazing pleadingly up at him. Metis' face was determined and stubborn, but his expression softened slightly as he leaned down on one hand, brushing his lips over Josh's in a kiss more tender and delicate than the jock had ever experienced. And of course, when the boy he loves kisses him like that, what can he do but wrap his arms around him? What can he do but pull him closer? What can he do but kiss him back? What can he do but…

"Metis… Please. I want you."

Exhaling against Josh's mouth, Metis closed his eyes in relief. Finally, Josh had said it. The words he had longed to hear from him. Since the kiss. Since before the kiss. Smoothing his hands down Josh's thighs, Metis started the slow deep plunge into his body, swallowing Josh's grunts of discomfort with his lips, kissing away the stretching, stinging, _pressing._

Josh had never felt like this before. Not with Michelle, not with the faceless girls before that. This was right, and complete, this feeling of accepting Metis inside him. The smaller boy peppered soft kisses all over his face as he rested over him, in him, unmoving, allowing Josh to adjust to something so foreign and yet so right. Gasping, Josh tightened his arms around Metis' neck, tilting his head back and inviting more of those soft sucking kisses along his throat and shoulders, moaning deep in his chest and arching against him seductively.

"Metis I want you…" He whispered hoarsely, as the other began to move. Deep, in, out, steady rocking movements that rode that throbbing thick hardness against a magical portal inside Josh, opening him up and sending him soaring into the white gold wings of something beautiful and perfect. Perfect, perfect, oh fuck yes right there perfect…

"I want you! I want you!" Josh cried out, shaking his head back and forth, blonde hair sticking to his flushed face as he undulated his hips, tossed his head and moaned. He couldn't stop moaning, deep thick satisfied moans, high breathy embarrassing moans, they spilled from his mouth and down their moving bodies like notes down a scale, surrounding and encasing Metis in the most meaningful and intense music he had ever experienced.

"Josh… Josh… hahhh!"

"M-may! Metis!"

They called each other's names in a primitive call response pattern dating back to prehistoric primitivism, a base need to establish connection and transcend boundaries. Metis jerked and thrust into the tightening welcome embrace of Josh's body, his mouth open as he panted and gasped, staring down into those blue eyes. The tension built and built between them, bodies straining against each other, trembling hands exploring sweat slickened skin, mouths meeting and parting and meeting, thighs and arching back and clutching fingers and raking nails and-

With a low shout of triumph, Metis pumped in one last time, his head jerking back, hair spraying around his hot face as he convulsed and came inside Josh, his fingers clenching in the sheets of the bed. Josh's legs trembled, wrapped tight around Metis' hips, his short fingernails dug into the base of his back, mouth open as he panted and stared up at that perfect sight. Metis froze in place, his pulse thudding like horse hooves on hard packed dirt, resounding through his whole body as he rode out the last vestiges of his orgasm, before falling limply down onto Josh, arms trembling as the tension drained out of him. Josh instinctively wrapped his body around the slighter man, disengaging his nails from his back and petting up the skin-covered knobs of his spine, nosing in against the edge of Metis' jaw. He kissed his throat, his jaw, the edge of his mouth, nuzzling in against him, stroking every inch of flesh he could reach, filling himself up with Metis' body.

They lay side by side on the rucked up sheets, sweat cooling on their bodies, fingers just barely touching. Their breathing was evening out from the headlong gallop of before, chests rising and falling in tandem. Metis moved first, rolling onto his side and propping his head up on one hand, gaze skimming the fine physique of his newly dubbed lover, raising a hand and running it possessively over his chest, playing with the nipple nearest to him. Josh shuddered, turning only his head lazily to look at him, catching his wrist and bringing his fingers to his mouth, staring Metis in the eye as he kissed his fingertips one by one.

"I still can't believe you beat me. A fucking Paladin? Jeesh." Josh couldn't stop a laugh from escaping, rolling over to pin the other beneath him. Metis scowled, eyes slipping to the side. If he looked up into that face… he wouldn't be able to continue pretending he was mad. Josh grinned, tipping Metis' head gently so he couldn't look away, dropping his forehead down and staring him dead on. Had blue always been such a warm color, radiating affection and amusement and longing? Metis caught his breath.

"Wanna go best 2 out of 3?"

"Rp PvP?"

"Of course. If you promise not to use Stun Lock I promise not to bubble shield."

"Deal."

"Deal." Metis arched up to brush his lips over his lover's lips softly. Josh grinned crookedly.

"I just felt my geek go up."

Metis grinned.

"I'll just take that as a compliment, jackass."

Fini


End file.
